


Strawberry Milk

by Christaltine



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teenage Drama, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christaltine/pseuds/Christaltine
Summary: She was the flower he never wanted to pick from the gardenShe was the sun that shined upon him in his darkest days* * *Natsumi, a girl dubbed as the sixth member of the famous Five Virtuoso. She had the wits and brains enabling her to face them head on.One faithful day, she disappeared without a trace, no one knew where she was, Why did she vanish without a trace? Many questions circulated around the main building.Suddenly, Natsumi found herself in the notorious end class, trying to save the world from their Alien Teacher. Smiling as if nothing happened.But behind that smile hides a secret...What secret does she hide?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Asano Gakushu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Everything Happens For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo~ 
> 
> This book is somewhat a mini crossover of Haikyu and Assassination Classroom, hence why the Tsukishima siblings' appearance & own probably their own POVs.
> 
> I don't claim any characters aside from my own original ones that I placed. 
> 
> This is also posted on wattpad! I go on by a similar username [ @christaltine ]

The birds chirped and sang harmonically, and the ever so bright morning sun beamed at a particular blonde teen's face. She squinted her eyes open, forcing her to wake up from her deep slumber. **"What decade is it?"** She questioned herself, and reached for her alarm clock which was on her bedside table, **"Oh, it's just 7 a.m"** she mumbled putting it back to where it belongs, she hid under her warm blanket to prevent the sunlight from getting in her way from sleeping.

Then it hit her, **"I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"** she jerked up and rushed out of her bed, she grabbed her school uniform and dashed towards the second-floor bathroom. Her mother who was making her breakfast simply giggled hearing her youngest daughter. **"It's been a while since Tsu got all active"** to which her husband agreed, **"Well it's been a month and a half ever since that happened to her"** the elder son yawned, eating his buttered toast.

Twenty minutes later the teen came running down the stairs, **"Good Morning!"** She greeted grinning in excitement, **"Oh, Good morning Tsu, your lunch is in your bag with a couple of snacks and a water bottle just in case you get parched."** Her mother smiled, greeting the teen. **"You won't be in the top class, now, if you want to return back to that class you have to work hard if you want to."**

_'Oh right, starting from today, I'll be part of Class 3-E, the class notorious from having the students with the lowest average and those troublesome ones.'_ Natsumi thought as she took a bite from her toast, **"Well, Tsu can do it, with or without effort, she can go back to her usual class in no time."** Her brother, Akiteru, stood up and patted her head, before walking off to the front door, announcing that he'll take off for school, **"Speaking off taking off, shouldn't you go as well?"** Her Mother spoke this time and glanced at the clock. **"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"** She stuffed the last bite of the bread and drank her milk into her mouth, similar to what her brother had done, she ran towards the house entrance and wore her shoes, **"I'm going now!"** She announced.

Lucky for her the school wasn't far from their house, in fact, it was just a mere 10-minute walk from there. Once she reached the school gates, most eyes were on her, " **Hey, isn't that Tsukishima-san?"** Some whispered, **"Heard that she got dumped into class E"** gossip started from left and right, **"What's all the gossip about?"** A familiar voice spoke.

**_Natsumi's Point of View_ **

Here they go again! What's wrong with Class E? They're probably all trying their best just to get back to the classroom they once belong to.

**"What's all the gossip about?"** A familiar voice came from my back spoke in curiosity, **"SHŪKUN!"** I called with a bright smile. **"Natsumi-chan?"** Ren popped behind him, bewildered by my presence. **"Ren"** I smiled, **"Natsumi-chan?"** He called again, the shock must have hit him pretty hard. **"Ren" "NATSUMI-CHAN!"** He shouted in joy and tackled me into a hug, **"REN! I MISSED YOU!"** He broke the hug and held me by the shoulders **"Where were you? I was worried sick! I thought you died!"**

This guy is Sakakibara Ren, the Student Council Secretary, and part of the Big Five. **"It's been a while, has it. I was just busy with stuff."** I smiled **"Shūkun, I know you missed me."** I joked to the strawberry blonde teen that was just staring at me and Ren, Asano Gakushū, the student who ranks first in the whole school, the Principal's son, and member of the student council and the big five, Shū ranks first in all the five major subjects practically making him the leader of the said group.

**"Oh, I definitely did not! No one kept pestering me to buy her strawberry milk every single day"** He laughed ruffling my hair **"Okay stop that! My hair will get ruined!"** The three of us laughed **"Shall we accompany our little Natsumi to the mountain entrance?"** Shūkun asked the other male with us, **"Shū, you know, even if you don't ask him, I'm still going to drag him with us!"** I giggled pulling the two forward, **"Natsumi, you're going the wrong way."**

**"Well, I'll see you two next time, bye-bye"** We finally reached the mountain entrance way thanks to the two, I waved them off before hiking up.

" **I'm already freaking exhausted!"** I groaned catching my breath. **"You're the new student from Class-A, correct?"** A very tall and handsome man stood in front of me **"Y-yes!"** Good thing I still managed to give an answer, I'm out of breath. **"I'm one of your teachers, Karasuma Tadaomi, Please follow me."** he turned around and started walking.

I just stopped to catch my breath for a bit now he's making me walk again, I'm going to cry.

He brought me into this dark room with people in suits inside, the room was only lit with the light above the couch where I was instructed to sit down. Should I be scared? Is this an occult? Should I run for my life? Am I okay? Questions started circling in my head until Mr. Karasuma spoke **"Can someone turn on more of the lights, please? It's dark."**

They started telling me about this weird octopus alien that we have as a teacher, this alien thing is also a top military secret, and our duty now is to assassinate him. **"Okay hoooold on, so you mean, there's this octopus alien thing named Korosensei the main cause of the explosion of the moon and probably do the same with earth, the military can't kill him, he asked to teach the E class, and we'll try to assassinate him?"** The information just started sinking in, " **Yes** " Mr. Karasuma nodded. **"How can we kill him if you guys, the military can't?"** Everyone fell silent, Did I hit a sore subject? **"anyway, we'll use these right? Who knew this class would be so damn fun!"**

A few moments passed and I followed Mr. Karasuma into the classroom, **"Alright, we'll have a new student joining us, you probably know her, in case you don't, Tsukishima-san, please introduce yourself."**

**"Kon'nichiwa! I'm Tsukishima Natsumi, please call me by my first name instead, I came from the main building, so please take care of me."** I bowed. **"It's a pleasure meeting you too Korosensei! May I add you're cute like a huge teddy bear!"** I smiled hugging his tentacle.

And that tentacle exploded to goo, **"Woah never thought that worked!"** I was shocked, Mr. Karasuma was shocked, Everyone was shocked! By what I have done. **"I feel like this happened before,"** a girl with blonde hair spoke up breaking the ice, **"Like what Karma did, Ne, Tsukishima-san, how did you do that?"** A guy with blue pigtails questioned, I pointed at my uniform's buttons and my tie, **"I snipped a few strips from my knife and glued it there and used the pellet from the gun and stuck it to my button."**

Korosensei's tentacle regenerated eventually, **"Well I think that's it for the introductions. Natsumi-san, please sit near Karma-kun"** I nodded and scanned the room looking for that empty desk, I made my way through the aisle and sat near the redheaded teenager. He seems like a nice guy, Karma-kun, was it?

So this is class 3—E, a class with a hidden secret. This class will surely be fun.

A couple of minutes the bell rang signaling for lunch. **"Natsumi-chan! I'm Kaede Kayano!"** A short girl with light green hair and hazel eyes popped out of nowhere in front of me, okay, what's with people popping out of nowhere like a mushroom? **"Ah hello!"** I greeted **"Would you like to join us? I'm with them"** she pointed to a couple of guys including the guy with pigtails who asked me earlier. "Sure!" I shuffled my bag looking for my lunchbox and stood up waiting for her to lead the way **"I hope we can be friends Tsu-chan! Can I call you that?"** She exclaimed, giggling I nodded **"Well, I don't see why not!"**

We sat on the edge of the building's " _porch_ " with three other girls, namely Nakamura Rio, Takaoka Megu, Kanzaki Yukiko, and a guy with a rather girly appearance, Shiota Nagisa. The four shared stories and intel about Korosensei and about the class if you ask me, it doesn't feel like those stories everyone told me, it feels homey in a way. **"Natsumi-chan, what was it like to be in Class-A?"** Nakamura-san asked, **"Now thinking about it, call me extra or whatnot, but everyone is literally a walking zombie of knowledge! As if the only thing they do is study! Not to mention the teachers are idiotic as well, mostly everyone on the campus is the same! Do you know those extras from a shojo manga? It's like them! But zombified!"** I explained with the matching zombie effect. Everyone laughed at what I said, causing me to laugh as well. The bell rang again, ending our lunch break.

Mathematics, one of the subjects I truly have mixed feelings about, do I hate it or not?

Nah, I hate it.

**"Does anyone want to answer this equation on the board? What about you Karma-kun?"** Korosensei gave (Slithered?) the chalk to the guy next to me, where have I heard his name before? He took the chalk and answered the question perfectly with ease. **"That's the right answer!"** Korosensei's emoticon like face printed an 'O' mark, remembering what Nagi-kun said, it means he approves, the answer is correct, or any similar things to it.

The last bell chimed in, the group who I was with earlier with a couple of more, like Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuma, and Maehara Hiroto, all hiked down together, **"Gravity I love you for pulling us down at the same time I hate you!"** I mumbled.

" **Natsumi."** Once we reached the exit way, Shūkun stood in front of us, he was more intimidating than his usual charismatic smile whenever I'm with him, **"Shūkun?"** I asked, rather confused by his sudden appearance **"I need to talk to you, alone."** He eyed at rest whom I was with, **"I see, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye-bye"** Everyone must have sensed the atmosphere, they all waved me goodbye or waved at me. **"So, where and why did you disappear?"**

**_"Straight forward as always, You see Gakushū, Everything happens for a reason"_ **

  
  



	2. Melons

Another day, another chance to assassinate Korosensei. As per usual, our blonde teen woke up by the annoying sound of her alarm clock, still half awake, the teen lazily made her way to the second-floor bathroom with her uniform in one hand and her towel in another.

After a couple of minutes, she got out of the bathroom with a little steam following her out.  **"Natsumi! Gakushū-kun is waiting for you! Hurry up!"** Her mother called her out.

**_Natsumi's Point of View_ **

**"Natsumi! Gakushū-kun is waiting for you, hurry up!"** Mom called, why is he here?  **"Morning"** I greeted lazily.  **"So what are you doing here, Shū?"** I stared at him and took a bite from my omelet, still half asleep despite that I already took a bath. 

**"I happened to pass the area and so I thought I'd come by knowing that you'll be late if I don't."** how sweet of this guy! 

**"Shū! You didn't have to! Besides you know Ren, he'll flip when he sees us."** I laughed, almost choking on my egg. 

**"Since you're done eating, shall we take off? We still have 30 minutes until the bell rings."** He stood up sipping the last bit of his beverage, he turned to my parents and bowed in gratitude, **"And I still have a loooong way to go"** I could already feel the pain and exhaustion after.

The two of us walked towards the school, like always, we talked and bickered about the simplest things.  **"Shūkun do you know how hard it is to live without a freaking vending machine on the building? or even how we can't use the cafeteria!" "Can't Relate."** he grinned evilly.

Excuse me, Sir, are you Jeffree Star?

**"Good Morning"** we- well mostly I, greeted everyone we knew who passed by, including Ren who looked so pitiful when we passed him by, he had the face of betrayal plastered on his (not-so) handsome face.  **"I bet he's going to bombard me in our group chat."** I, including the 'Big 5' have this group chat where we, obviously, talk.  **"Well, this time answer us."** The feeling of guilt drowned me, Everyone bombarded me with questions about my whereabouts during my month and a half disappearance, I had to mute all chats from the class and the idiotic 5.  **"I will"** I laughed, hiding my guilt. We reached the entrance and bid goodbye to each other,  **"Bye Bye!"**

And now, the most difficult part. I hiked up the mountain. I was minding my own business until I heard rustling noises, it must have been a squirrel.

The sound continued to follow me, hissing even, wait, Squirrels don't hiss... IT'S A FUCKING SNAKE! I ran faster than mars could complete a revolution around the sun. Then the snake lunged towards me as if it was a spring in Woody's boot, I closed my eyes to wait for impact, a minute already passed and the snake hadn't landed on me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar red-headed teen  **"Karma-kun?"** I managed to utter  **"Yep, you should've seen the look on your face!"** He snickered, the snake was on the ground, slithering back where it belonged to, I guess Karma gave it a fright.  **"The snake wasn't venomous."** He yawned, continuing to walk the path.  **"Thank you!"** I shouted, running after him.

The two of us chatted all the way to the school building, with the occasional teasing, he somewhat reminds me of  _ Shūkun  _ , maybe because of the vibe? But Karma-kun has this warmer vibe than  _ Shūkun  _ .

_ Whatever that feeling is, Karma is Karma and Shūkun is an idiot. _

Karma-kun slid the door open and entered the class, I trailed behind him greeting everyone,  **"Good Morning~"**

**"Mornin' Tsu-chan!"** The lovable Kaede Kayano greeted her in a cute demeanor which led me to hug her. It became a habit of mine to hug her and pet her like a little puppy. Karma and I sat down in our designated area, and continued to chat about the game he and my brother loves to play,  **"Speaking of which, the game has released a brand new expansion of the saga."** he grinned scrolling through his phone and showed the promotional post to me,  **"Perfect timing!"** squealing in delight, I took his phone from him, " **Kei-nii LOVES this game and has been waiting for it plus I'm A HUNDRED percent sure that he'll forget or be too busy"** Karma raised a brow and took his phone back  **"Because?"** He asked  **"He's busy with volleyball. Now, you have to accompany me after school and buy it!"** He was about to protest but of course, my timing was perfect and Korosensei came in grasping two melons- I mean a healthy young adult.

She had long silky blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a figure of a model, and melons.  **"Good Morning!!"** The yellow- should I say the pink-faced octopus greeted everyone **"Ah! Let me introduce you to Miss Irina Jelavic, she will be your new Foreign Language teacher from now on fufu~"** Miss Jelavic introduced herself while being lovey-dovey with Korosensei despite removing his 'disguise'  **"Wow she's head over heels for him!"** I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but feel that this is all an act, well, after all, I'm going to pursue the acting path, I should take note, but with that aside, I feel like she's an assassin.

A few hours passed and it was one of those free periods, Korosensei let us attack him, a bunch of the class tried to stab him until THE ANNOYING SOUND OF A B ITCH CAME TO LIGHT  **"Dammit Miss Melons."** I whispered. Since I was leaning on some nearby tree, I couldn't comprehend what she said to make Korosensei fly to somewhere,  **"Miss Hella-bitch"** Okaaaaay what the hell is going on and Karma had to emphasize that?

As I walked towards the rest, Miss Jelavic suddenly pulled Nagi-kun into a-

_ Kiss. _

**"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MISS MELONS?!"**


	3. Akabane Karma

Several weeks passed as our beloved Natsumi started attending the E Class, it was full of laughter and joy, she couldn't be bothered by what the higher class said about it. She loved her new classmates and adored them; she took note of everyone's behavior. The teachers? Well, she LOVES Korosensei as he was her role model and a fun person to tease, Karasuma-sensei was still indeed frightening but she knew deep inside he might be a softie, Miss Jelavic... Where do I begin about her? Natsumi hated her at first, she reminded her of the higher classes, she was so full of herself, narcissistic, and those annoying melons of hers! Luckily she learned her lesson and has been coping up with the rest of the class.

**_Natsumi's Point of View_ **

It was just like any normal day, Korosensei slithered around, and everyone was minding their own business in peace, not until the fire nation attacked, our class representatives ruined the perfect harmony by saying this sentence, **"Everyone line up! There will be an assembly and we're required to go"** Everyone groaned and I was no exemption. Not only that climbing up this mountain is such a drag, walking down is way worse!

I turned to complain to Karma since he's the only one that's near me and I'm on good terms with **, "Karma-kun this is so anno- what the heck are you doing?"** He was on the window ledge ready to jump out, **"Isn't it obvious sweetheart? I'm going to skip this assembly, if you want to come with you're free to come with me"** and alas, his devilish horns and tail popped out.

**"Aren't we going to get in trouble if we do?"**

**"Have you forgotten? we're the end** **class, we're already trouble"** he chuckled.

**"So it's either you'll be a goody-two-shoes and go with them or join me to paradise"** he reached out his hand towards me and at the same time Kaede caught my attention **"Tsu-chan what are you doing let's go?"** And that's when I knew I had to decide, The Angel or The Devil?

**"Sorry, Kaede!"** I placed a finger over my lips and with the help of the red-headed male, I jumped over the window which was fairly high considering how short I am. **"Well if you look at that, Miss Number Two chose to skip!" "Oh shut up and let's go! They might find us"**

We both kept walking for a short while to the point I grew tired **"Hey are we there ye-"** immediately, Karma shushed me, I was about to protest when I saw how serious he looked, fear crawled to me **"Hear that?"** He searched around **"U-Uhm what exactly?"** I whispered the fear kept crawling to me **"AH! THERE'S A SNAKE!"** He shouted pointing onto the ground which in turn caused me to jump onto him out of fear and surprise.

I heard Karma snorting **"You really are afraid of snakes are you?"** the fear I had turned to anger and punched him by the arm **"You idiot!"** I huffed **"I'm going to kill you!"** He kept laughing at me, pouting, I crossed my arms and thought of a plan, He's already dying from laughter, so I started tickling him **"Perish you, idiot!"** I laughed **"S-stop!"** He managed to choke up in between laughter.

A couple of seconds passed and I've given up tickling him, he was dying as well so I really had to stop, **"You and your fear of snakes"** he chuckled softly, **"Well it's your fault for tricking me, you idiot!" "I know, but can you please get off of me?"** He turned his head and slightly blushed, I forgot that I was on top of him and I might be quite heavy.

**"How about... No?"** I grinned similar to how he does it, **"Really now? Are you forgetting that you're a girl and I'm a boy and people might think differently because of our positions, unless?"** He held my shoulders and managed to put me under him **"What do you mean? oh... THEN GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"** With all my might I pushed him away.

**"Let's go hurry up"** he started walking off again, I had to chase him down.

We ended up in a nice area of the mountain, it was near the stream and had small flower beds. **"This is beautiful"** the trees around it gave the perfect amount of shade and light, a great place to sneak off to and to relax at **. "How did you find this place?"** I asked whilst walking to the flower beds and picked enough to make two flower crowns **"Didn't attend P.E class and walked around until I stumbled upon this area"** I simply hummed as a reply and we both fell silent but enjoyed it, he was wearing earphones and I had my little thing going on.

Once I finished both of the crowns I wore one on my head, feeling satisfied I hopped next to Karma **"What'chu listening to?"** giggling, I placed the other crown onto his head, I'm surprised he didn't bother to remove the flower crown but removed one of his earbuds and offered it to me.

I gladly took the other half of his earphones and leaned onto the tree, again, enjoying our silence.

The music wasn't something you would expect from him, in my opinion at least, it was pop music the one with had meaningful lyrics, it wasn't about love or anything but it's about how everyone isn't what it seems like because of what they look like, and that everyone has a side that they don't show.

**"Hey, what's the title of this song?"** I questioned **"uwu by suggi, it's one of my favorite songs that he wrote"** he answered falling asleep. I kept quiet letting him fall asleep.

It didn't take a few minutes for him to completely fall asleep, after he answered my question, he fell asleep in an instant! **"How cute"** I giggled, I followed my instincts to rearrange him and let his head rest on my lap, I quietly played with his hair **"So soft"** I mumbled, Karma is really good looking, long lashes, a pointed nose, and pinkish lips, if only you aren't much of a devil! But his wit and looks really make up for it, a bad boy, huh?

I didn't realize that I, myself, started drifting to sleep.


	4. Special Someone

Karma woke up, feeling fully rested, his eyes adjusted to the light, and saw the beauty in front of him. **"You don't look bad close up"** he whispered poking her cheeks, he wondered how he got into this position but disregarded it and stared at her, soft skin, long lashes, her pinkish lips, the freckles she had that isn't visible unless you're up close. He savored the moment, **"You're probably feeling sore sleeping like that."** He chuckled as he sat up and leaned her into a position that looked comfortable on him.

He continued to listen to his music in peace and hummed to the beat of the song.

_Hisss_

**"The fuck was that?"** He whispered, he looked around the grass and saw nothing, he shrugged it off and blamed the wind for the noise.

He kept his earphones in and yawned, but the noise kept bugging him every minute. He looked up after realizing where the sound came from, **"Oh, a snake"** Remembering that Natsumi is afraid of snakes, he shook her awake.

Natsumi groaned in annoyance as the beam shined brightly, she peeked through one eye and saw the handsome man in front of her, still in dreamland, she placed her palm over Karma's face and softly whispered: **"My Prince is that you?"** Karma who was startled by her actions held her hand that was on his cheek and replied in a soft yet sarcastic manner, " **Yes, it is I, I have come to seek your hand in marriage."** " **Then, you can take me away"** she spoke in a soft, sleepy manner. Karma enjoyed this side of her, this wasn't the high energy Natsumi nor the Natsumi that would act like a guy.

_Hiss_

But there it was, Natsumi's reaction upon hearing the snake. She got her brain functioning properly, **"Karma, was that a fucking snake?"** she chirped, the male nodded and pointed up to where the snake lay. Without further hesitation, she stood up and dashed into the woods.

 **"Man... Natsumi and Snakes."** Karma shrugged and followed the girl, leaving the snake on the branch. Unfortunately for Natsumi, she tripped and fell over a tree root. She tried to stand up but her sprained ankle really got the good of her.

Karma came in the nick of time and saw how helpless Natsumi looked. **"You're a handful"** he sighed and kneeled in front of Natsumi, his back facing her. The girl blushed out of embarrassment, she didn't want to burden him but she knew she couldn't walk with a sprained ankle. She got on Karma, she felt his back was relatively broad, does he work out? She thought.

Karma finally stood up once he felt Natsumi get comfortable. **"I'm sorry if I'm heavy"** She whispered.

Heavy? She's pretty light, paper light as if she doesn't eat! He thought to himself, he didn't bother to reply. **"Oh shit... Gakushū and the rest must have been looking for me!"** she chirped **"You can't say that we skipped that assembly, but at least you can say you tripped, fell, and ended up with a sprained ankle."** he chuckled. **"I guess you're right."** I leaned towards his back.

A few moments have passed as Karma finally reached the infirmary room of the old building. Natsumi sat down on one of the beds and smiled, **"Thank you." "I'll get the ice bath"** Karma rummaged through the cabinet and took out the things needed and prepared the ice-cold bath for her ankle.

**_Natsumi's POV_ **

Karma can be pretty nice despite being a spawn of the devil himself after all. I couldn't help smiling at how cute he acted, he prepared the basic first aid for my sprained ankle. **"Put your foot here for a few minutes"** he pointed at the basin, I gulped knowing how cold it would be.

Upon dipping my foot in, I shivered in resentment. My phone suddenly chimed a few times " **It's from my brothers and the five idiots"** The male next to me raised a brow obviously filled with curiosity.

 **"Ah...My parents will be gone for a week and my brothers would be coming home late which means I'll be alone until one of them comes home."** I pouted.

My brothers' message was simple, they just told me not to bring any boys home unless they know him and have a female friend accompany me.

**"Well, they sure are protective." "The struggles of being the youngest and the only daughter"** Sighing I removed my foot from the basin and wiped it with a tissue. " **I've been wondering, what's your relationship with Asano?"**

**_"Well let's just say he's a very special someone."_ **


	5. Group Study Time!

**"So you two aren't dating?"** He questioned wrapping her foot with the bandage. **"Never in a million years, speaking of the five idiots, they messaged me as well."**

The boys messaged me wondering where I was and why I didn't attend the ceremony, after leaving them on read and on the air for a long period of time and then randomly popping up at class E, who wouldn't be worried? So, I explained to them that I was at our buildings' clinic because I tripped and sprained my ankle, obviously leaving the fact that I skipped the whole ceremony.

**"Must be fun being treated like a Princess, should I call you Your majesty? Your highness? Princess? Milady?"** The male teased, Natsumi grew irritated by this and really slapped him on the arm. Karma winced in pain.

The two sat in complete silence, minding their own business, Karma was busy creating a concoction that he would probably use to prank someone with. Natsumi, on the other hand, was peacefully browsing Twitter. No other sound was heard other than Karma rummaging through the cabinet or the audio from the video Natsumi would watch. No one dared to break the silence.

**_Natsumi's POV_ **

**"Damn I'm tired!"** Hey, isn't that Rio's voice? Karma and I turned to each other and nodded as if we communicated through our eyes.

 **"Let's go"** he stood up, I mimicked his actions but slower. Surprisingly, Karma is quite the gentleman today for he offered a hand for me to support on. **"Well** ** _Princess_** **"** he emphasized and smirked, **"SHUT UP!"**

Karma helped me up as I staggered to go back to the classroom, everyone looked at us in confusion and curiosity.

Rio questioned the way I tottered and where the red-headed demon was at **"I tripped over a root and sprained my ankle" "I was with her"** Karma pointed.

The girls questioned what happened to my foot, I was about to speak up but Karma insisted to tell the story in my stead. It became a rather comedic story, he exaggerated everything and even reenacted how I tripped and fell, at least everyone's having a good time.

The final bell rang signaling for us to go home, but before Korosensei let us go, he announced that we'll be having a quiz on mathematics tomorrow, I, being shitty in math, turned to the person whom I know excels on the subject **, "Karma, say, are you busy today?" "Not really, probably gonna game until dinner time"** he stretched his body. **"Perfect! Help me study for the math quiz."**

A few of our friends heard about our plans, **"So, we'll be studying at my place then? My brother came to pick me up because of this."** I smiled lifting up my sprained leg. "Wasn't he going to come home late due to college?" Karma tilted his head, **"Ah well, I told them about my sprained ankle while we were at the clinic and he dropped everything for a moment and told me that he'll pick me up, even if the school is near our house"**

Everyone agreed with this plan and we all walked down this damn mountain, it took us longer than the usual 10-minute walk.

 **"It must be nice having a good older brother"** Maehara spoke with a tad bit of envy in his voice **"Well... Not really, I have two older brothers and both of them are a pain in the ass!"** I giggled and looked at Akiteru waving at us from a distance.

 **"Oh hello!"** Akiteru greeted in his usual cheery voice, **"Your friends?"** He turned to me, I nodded **"Yep, we're going to study at our place so they're coming with us." "I see, well everyone, hop on in."**

After a few chitchats and a short drive, we reached the house, their visit timed in perfectly, our parents weren't home, it was just me and my brothers. **"My room or the living room?"** I asked the group (which consisted of me, Karma, Nagisa, Rio, Kaede, and, Maehara) **"Let's just stay here in the living room."** Kaede suggested and everyone agreed. I swear everyone agreed to it because our living room is decorated with our family pictures, Rio started taking pictures of my portraits as a child! **"Your brothers play volleyball?"** Nagisa was looking around the awards cabinet reading the engraved words on the medals **"Yep~"**

 **"So you must too?"** Karma asked as he plopped on our couch. "Well, I know the basics and I can play a little but no." "Then why don't you?"

I simply smiled at the red-headed male and shrugged. **"I- My body is weak."**

Everyone fell silent before Maehara broke the ice, **"So, how old are your siblings?" "Akiteru-nii, the one who picked us up is around twenty-two, while Kei-nii is sixteen."**

A few moments passed once again before we started to actually study for that maths exam. Karma taught us the basics such as the formula, the procedure, and some keys. In my opinion, Karma could be a great teacher, but he really doesn't fit into it.

Karma gave us a few exercises to do, midway, Kei finally came home after his training, he had an expression of bewilderment, confusion, and exhaustion at the same time when he glanced at us, like any normal person or guests, they greeted him with respect, **"Yo, my friends and I are studying for a math exam for tomorrow."** I told him after realizing this, he nodded and continued his way to his room.

 **"Your brothers are hella tall, what happened to you?"** Karma took the chance to tease me, I wondered the same thing honestly, I'm two inches shorter than Nagisa. Kei is older than me by a year but is already a skyscraper. **"Shut it, anyway I'm done with my task."** as if my words woke the rest up back to reality, they continued to finish their own tasks.

You thought that's the end of my siblings popping out of nowhere? Nope. Akiteru randomly appeared behind the couch and asked if they informed their families that they might come home late, it's around 6 p.m and it's really getting dark. **"Mine isn't home most of the time so I'm aight."** what he said made me sad, although he looked fine when he said that, I feel like he really isn't.

**"Dinner's ready, Kei and I already ate so you can get seconds if you want to, I made too much by accident."**

During dinner we talked about a lot of things, I almost choked twice because of the funny stories they shared. It really feels like I belong in this group.

After dinner, they packed their things and we offered- well, forced them to let us drive them home. The chatter never stopped even when Akiteru joined in from time to time.

We dropped them to their own houses one by one, Kaede was the first one to go followed by Maehara, Nagisa, and Rio. Karma's house was the farthest one, **"So what do you think about the situation in 3—E?"** he asked and leaned on the window, he was tired and normally he wouldn't let his guard down, yet he did with me. **"It's dumb, you know I love Uncle Gakuho- I mean the Principal but his ways? It's dumb! Ant Philosophy my ass, he doesn't need to do that."** We both ranted about the school system until we reached his place, as he said earlier, his parents weren't home most of the time, his house had no sign of any living or humans inside, Akiteru glanced at me and I nodded " **I'll walk with you to the gate."**

 **"Hey Karma, thanks for today, even with my foot situation,"** He looked at me and raised a brow confused by my sudden announcement of gratitude, **"Wh—"** cutting him off I continued to speak " **If you need anyone to talk to or a house to go to when you feel lonely or sad, just give me a call and you already know my house address, bye ~!"**


	6. D Class

A couple of days had passed after their group study session, fortunately, everyone in the group passed, even Natsumi who fell asleep midway.

Karma hung out at Natsumi's place from time to time, her brothers were alright with it, Kei was even fond of Karma as if they were old friends, maybe because Karma's voice is similar to Karasuno's Guardian Deity, their libero, Nishinoya Yū? Maybe because Karma and Kei are technically around the same age? Or their personalities are just compatible!?

Normally, Karma won't do his homework until he gets to class, but ever since he started hanging out at Natsumi's, he was forced to do it the moment they arrived, this habit of Natsumi really rubbed off on him.

Natsumi's foot finally got better after three days of torture, hiking up and down the mountain, or even going up or down the stairs was a drag, it took her longer than usual, lucky for her everyone was patient about it and helped her.

Karma sometimes would get annoyed by it and carry her down or up the mountain, of course, the rest would tease them, the two earned their ship **_Karsumi_**.

The final bell rang signaling that the class was over, everyone stood up and tried to shoot Korosensei which again like any other day, was a failure.

Everyone sighed and started sweeping after their failed attempt of assassinating Korosensei. **"Hey, y'all wanna hang out for a bit?" "Well, why not, let's finish quickly"** they all agreed to the plan.

It only took them 5 minutes to clean up, they bid their farewells to the rest of the students and went off their merry way. **"Which cafe should we go to?"** Natsumi asked, she was behind the rest, each step she took felt like hell **"A maid cafe~"** Rio who grinned from ear to ear replied. Natsumi smiled in excitement, the girl has never been to a maid cafe in her whole life before so this is a brand new experience for her.

The group made their way to the train station and waited for the train to arrive. **"I'm going to buy something from the vending machine real quick"** Natsumi announced, she still had time to buy something before the train came by, they all nodded **"Karma accompany her!"** Kaede pushed the taller male, Karma didn't have a choice but to do so. Together, they walked towards the nearest vending machine in silence.

 **"Well if it isn't class E"** A guy with the same uniform grinned and gazed upon the rest who stood behind the yellow line. **"Oh, trash? Lingering around?"** the other guy gasped and smiled. The rest clenched their fists, they couldn't talk back, they felt shitty, even Rio who was a chatterbox couldn't respond, Nagisa, Maehara, and Kaede lowered their heads out of embarrassment. The two D class students snickered in delight and continued to make fun of them saying how horrible and stupid they were that they belong in the dumps. Kaede had enough of their mockery and talked back, this agitated the D student, and raised his hand to slap her.

 **"Thanks for accompanying me."** Natsumi's usual smile was plastered on her face as she held the bottle of water and tried to twist the cap. **"Give me that"** the redhead sighed and snatched the water bottle from her and opened it up for her, but of course, Karma being Karma, he took a sip first before handing it back. **"HEY!"** she pouted and murmured her gratitude before taking a sip.

The two came back and saw the pathetic sight their friends were in, Karma was about to take the Natsumi's bottle of water and throw it onto the D class student before he could slap Kaede but Natsumi walked into the scene as quickly as she could and ignored the pain coming from her foot. **"And what are you doing?"** she spoke calmly yet her eyes were filled with anger. **"Tsukishima-san!"** they took a few paces back in surprise, stuttering at every word they said. **"W-we were just being friendly with them!"** he explained **"Friendly, huh, then why do they look like that as if the world weighs on their shoulders?"** her voice mixed with venom the rest stood there watching the scene unfold in front of them.

Karma stood next to Nagisa and asked what happened. **"So is this what the main campus teaches you? To bully?"** Natsumi gave them an earful **"I won't let this pass, if I see you do this again to ANYONE you'll have to pay for it, remember, target 3—E means you're targeting me too."** Natsumi fished out her phone and dialed one of her best friends, Gakushū.

 **Gakushū:** _What's up?_

 **Natsumi:** _Hey Shūkun! Class D seems to be bullying me and my friends._

 **Gakushū:** _Alright, send me their names. I'll handle it for you._

**Natsumi:** _Thanks Shū! I knew I can count on you bye xo~_

The phone call ended, Natsumi switched back to her serious side and stared at the two D class students, **"This is a threat, okay?"** she looked at them with disgust and irritation before entering the newly arrived train with the rest.

 **"Woah... "** Rio finally muttered out, **"Who knew you had that side?" "Seriously, tell me about it! It's as if someone possessed Natsumi!"** Maehara laughed and the rest did the same, **"I just hate those kinds of people"** she frowned **"Don't frown you'll get uglier"** Karma who stood next to little Nagisa teased. **"Karma-kun and Tsu-chan are at it again!"** Everyone laughed and continued their merry way to the maid cafe.


	7. Asano Gakushu

_**Natsumi's POV** _

Today is a peaceful day, everyone was trying to assassinate Korosensei as per usual, each had their own game plan, Sugino's plan was the first one to be executed, Nagisa accompanied him with his trusty little notepad. His plan is simple, it's similar to what I did and apparently, what Karma did the first time he tried to assassinate that big yellow octopus moon destroyer, he snipped a few strips or bb pellets and stuck it to a baseball, and then finally he'll throw it at Korosensei.

His plan will fail, it's obvious, Sugino has great technique alright but he's slow compared to what Korosensei can do, besides I'm sure Korosensei will hear the ball targeting him.

I didn't bother to try and assassinate him today or even the next few days we have here in 3-E, I'll just probably help them with their own assassination plans.

The two boys hid behind the bushes and I watched them from a distance, mainly because I'm too lazy to follow them. They started talking for a bit and Nagisa like always was scribbling in his notepad.

I sat on the edge of the window, the same window where Karma and I used to sneak out of the classroom a few weeks earlier.

A light vibration with a faint 'ding' emitted from my pocket, someone probably had messaged me. They chose a bad time at it. So, like any normal being, I took my phone out of my pocket and entered my pin.

 **"Oh it's from Shū,"** I whispered before opening the message.

Seriously, this guy. I sighed after reading his message, he could've asked one of the four to accompany him, but why me?

I looked back to the two student assassins but unfortunately, they had already done the deed, and like my prediction, Korosensei held the ball in his tentacles.

 **"So you're going on a date later?"** Karma peered onto my phone as he stood behind me with a mischievous smile. **"I guess you can say that, a friendly date I suppose"** I yawned and leaned back on the window frame, Karma walked back to his seat and dropped his bag off before coming back to where I laid, **"Someone decided to try assassinating him, huh?"** I nodded as a response and we both just stayed there and watched the three converse.

The bell rang signaling us to go back to our designated areas.

A few hours later, the final bell finally rang. **"Hey let's go home together!"** They invited me as much as I wanted to come with them. I had to accompany a certain strawberry blonde student to the shopping district. **"No can do for me"** I declined and pouted **"Oh? Why not?"** They questioned and of course, Karma had to answer for me, **"She's going on a date with Asano."** They all started teasing me, **"So Asano's your man, huh?" "They look good together not gonna lie"** these guys-

 **"Guys, chill, he's only a friend of mine"** I defended, **"Oh really? Love always starts there you know~"** Kaede giggled **"Ah sweet youth"** she added. **"You guys!"** I sighed completely defeated, **"Anyway I have to get going, bye-bye"**

After a few minutes of walking down, I saw him standing there with all his glory, the light perfectly enhancing his gorgeous looks. Has he always been this good-looking? A faint breeze brushed his bangs, finally, he noticed me, his hand was on his waist while the other held his school bag **"Ah, there you are"** he smiled.

I hate to admit this but he looked like a prince waiting for his princess. If I didn't know him I'd probably be head over heels for him. Good looks, smart, athletic, and good at playing an instrument? He can easily swoop a girl's heart.

 **"What the fuck? Is this some Wattpad story?"** I mumbled to myself before walking to him, **"Yo"** We greeted each other **"Shall we get going?"** He asked, extending his hand towards me in the last couple of steps I had to walk down, with a giggle, I simply responded **"We shall~"** I held his hand as he helped me down the last couple of steps.

 **"Cringing?" "Yep."** We both laughed at our idiocy and continued our way to the station.

The shopping district buzzed with a lot of people despite being on a weekday, "What are we buying?" I questioned holding onto his sleeve in order for me, not to get lost. "A gift for a girl." he glanced at me at the side.

A girl? hold on, what? **"A girl? Don't tell me you're courting someone!" "I'll leave that to your imagination."** he stuck his tongue out and chuckled, amused by my shock. " **So what do you think a girl would love?" "Honestly for me, it depends on her personality, what is she like?"**

 **"She's annoying, rumbustious, carefree,..."** he started listing more and more negative personalities about her **"What the-?"** I started pondering what made him like her.

 **"But, she's caring, sweet,..."** this time, he listed all the positive traits about this girl. **"Looks like this is a tough one"** I sighed, what could he possibly give a girl?

 **"Jewelry? Stuffed Animals? Cute Stationery?"** I kept thinking about what to give her to the point it's giving me a headache. **"If I were to give her jewelry, it'd be too much for her, she might get flustered"** he's right even if I would get all flustered if someone would give me a piece of jewelry. "I think giving her a stuffed animal would be the best way to go, after all, I think she's the type that would love those sorts of things."

 **"I think so too, let's check that store over there?"** he pointed at the nearby toy store, Hakuhinkan Toy Store to be exact. The store had different aisles each pertaining to a specific category, we looked around to see if anything caught our eye, we goofed around a bit and even played with the sample toys.

Finally, we had what we were looking for, **"Thanks for coming with me today"** he opened the door to the usual cafe we went to, **"It's my pleasure!"** I smiled at the barista who stood behind the counter before taking a seat in our usual spot, **"The usual?"** The barista smiled and we both nodded since I helped Gakushū, he will be paying for our order. We both sat there taking in the serene and calm atmosphere and the smell of the coffee beans and various desserts.

Once our order came, Shūkun looked at me with this serious look, I guess he'll be asking about that again, but this time I'll be answering his questions, I don't see the point of hiding about it anymore. " **Gakushu, shall we talk about what happened during my disappearance?"**


	8. Eevee

If you thought that Natsumi didn't wake up **_late_** then you're wrong!

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"** The youngest of the Tsukishima siblings shouted from her bedroom while she made a dash to the kitchen, her brothers were both confused, why in the world is their little sister causing a rampage?

Natsumi kept rummaging and shoving things inside her bag. She couldn't be bothered by Akiteru looking for a chance to talk or even Kei who was partially glaring at her for wrecking his peaceful morning, all she cared about was getting into the main campus without being late.

 **"I'M OFF!"** She announced, the two brothers looked at each other speechless. **"It's even seven in the morning and she's already late?"** Kei, the middle child raised a brow still confused at his little sister's actions. **"She must've forgotten that her clock isn't working."** Akiteru, the oldest, sighed as he continued to drink his morning cup of coffee.

Natsumi on the other hand ran as fast as she could to the gates, dodging everything that blocked her way. **"Excuse me!"** She shouted while she ran, passing _two boys who were likely on a race against each other._

Finally, she had reached the school gates, she stopped for a while to catch her breath before continuing to sprint up the mountain.

Once she reached her destination she aggressively slid the door open only to see no one was in the room. **"What the-?"** She walked to her seat and slumped back, bamboozled by this. **"Where is everyone? Isn't it already eig- it's just seven in the morning?!"** She shouted, regretting that she should've listened to Akiteru or even question why Kei was still there despite that he had his morning practice, **"Well at least I won't be late this time."** She laughed to herself feeling a little bit exhausted. She decided to take a nap for a while, she still had an hour and fifteen minutes before the first bell rings, so why not take this time to rest.

A few moments had passed before a certain red-haired student came in, he was the second one to arrive in class. He was surprised to see Natsumi in class early in the morning, she was the type to arrive five to fifteen minutes before class starts yet she's here forty minutes early.

Once he had placed his bag on the hook on his table he removed his coat and draped it in on the sleeping Natsumi.

 _Why am I even concerned whether you're cold or not?_ He pondered to himself while he stared at her from his seat. Truth be told, Karma still couldn't forget what she said a few nights before.

**"If you need anyone to talk to or a house to go to when you feel lonely or sad, just give me a call and you already know my house address, bye!"**

That mere line she had told him stuck to him like super glue.

Why is this girl so nice? He kept staring at her, sleeping peacefully as she found comfort and warmth under his coat, she looked cold earlier despite the heater being on.

 **"You've been distracting me."** He whispered, **"I can't seem to get you off my mind."** Karma chuckled thinking that even in his thoughts Natsumi is still wild.

Little by little others came into the room, they first noticed the sleeping ball of sunshine next to Karma.

Natsumi groaned softly and sat up. **"Wha?"** She looked around, confused by her whereabouts. **"Good morning"** they greeted her and a few chuckled at her, she was still in a daze when she replied good morning in a question-like manner. **"I'm at school?"** She looked around and Karma who was just sitting next to her, playing his game, chuckled.

 **"Oh right."** After ten minutes of staring into blank space, racking her thoughts, Natsumi finally had solved the mystery of why she was here and had finally noticed Karma's coat, **"Thank you for this"** she smiled and folded the coat before returning it to its rightful owner. **"It's not for free"** the devilish smile had to make its appearance!

Natsumi raised her brown signaling him to explain what he meant by that, **"Buy me strawberry milk" "I was actually in the mood to buy one right now"** Natsumi smiled and stood up and took her wallet from her bag.

 **"Where are you two going?"** Isogai, the class representative (and Class 3-E's ikemen) questioned **"Vending machine"** they both answered at the same time **"Alrighty, just hurry up."**

 **"Those two are really close to each other,"** Megu commented as soon as she noticed the two were out at the stairway down. Grinning, Rio added to the conversation " **Do you think they're dating?" "But isn't she with Asano?"** This time Kaede had a say in this manner, **"But didn't she say they're just friends?"** Kanzaki debunked, the four girls looked at each other and nodded, they all had the same thought **"This is a case of a love triangle!"**

Back to Natsumi and Karma, the two, as usual, were talking to each other, teasing her here and there.

Another memory had popped into Karma's head, he remembered Natsumi mentioning that she had a weak body, curious about what she meant he decided to ask the lady herself.

 **"Hey, a few days ago, you said that you have a weak body, mind explaining this to me?"** He glanced at her, the ball of sunshine fell silent, thinking of how she should explain it to him.

 **"You see, ever since I was young I was always hospitalized because I was sickly, my immune system is weak and stuff, so yeah"** Natsumi felt weird telling him this, she chose her words carefully in order to refrain him from possibly worrying.

 **"Hey, I've noticed that you're quite fond of the Pokémon, Eevee."** Karma pointed out, changing the subject at hand. **"You even have it as your wallet charm"** he added.

 **"Well she's cute, both of my brothers and I used to watch Pokémon growing up, whenever I get bedridden or hospitalized they'd often visit me with an Eevee shaped snack, an Eevee stuffed animal, anything Eevee themed"** She reminisced, the memory of her brothers doing those made her smile. Snickering, Karma started teasing her again **"Who knew you were such a child"**

 **"HEY!"** Natsumi pouted.

**"Eevee suits you the most though."**

**─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────**

**Which side are you on?**

**_#TeamKarSumi_ ** **or** **_#ShUmi_ ** **?**

Please Comment, and Share!

─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────


	9. Finding Tsumi

Monday came to be and five days had passed, but there wasn't even a single sign of Natsumi's presence inside their campus. The teachers knew yet they didn't tell the students where she was despite the they've kept asking.

No one knew the Tsukishima Family's telephone number and it would be rude to show up unannounced, they kept spamming her phone yet there wasn't a single reply.

That very same day, an important announcement was announced, the very thing that everyone feared the most, everyone dreads this, _even the readers and author of this book._

**_Midterms_ **

**"We have one week before the mid-terms, so this week, we'll be all preparing for it** ** _nurufufu_** **~"** Korosensei stood behind the teacher's table as if he's preparing for battle. **"Sensei!"** Isogai raised his hand to ask the question **"Yes, Isogai-kun?"** Isogai stood up, everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for him to voice his concerns. **"It's been five days and we still haven't heard from Tsukishima-san"** he voiced out **"Yeah, she might not even know about the midterms and the lessons that will come out."** Someone added.

 **"Tch. She can handle herself, she's from the main building! What more she's a former A-student"** Teresaka butted in.

 **"The faculty had already informed her family about the midterms and a few days ago her family called to inform us about her current situation, so don't worry about Tsukishima-san, so let's start reviewing."** With that Korosensei had divided, no, each student had their own afterimage of their teacher moving at Mach 20 speed, teaching them the lessons starting with their weakest subject.

Korosensei also made and wore a matching bandana that indicates the subject of what the students will be learning.

Teresaka even received a Naruto Cosplayer Korosensei just because he's weak in multiple subjects. **"THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! HEY, WHY DID I GET THE NARUTO HEADBAND"** Teresaka complained.

Karma had little to no interest regarding Korosensei's cram review, he even attempted to assassinate him causing his after images to have an indentation that frightened Nagisa. **"Karma-kun! Please do not try to assassinate me, this affects my after image you know!"** Korosensei pleaded, Karma on the other had just pulled a cheeky smile.

 **"Hey sensei, won't you get tired?"** Nagisa questioned the being in front of him, **"don't worry Nagisa-kun, I'm also resting"** Korosensei's yellow tentacle pointed at another afterimage that was laying on a beach chair outside.

 _'Korosensei's afterimage is gradually getting faster, at first, three were his limit but now... Is this the power of the being that will soon destroy the earth?'_ Nagisa had thought.

On the other hand, people from the main building were also studying their butts off. No one in the building wanted to end up in the unfortunate End class after all.

Another day had passed and there was still no sign of our blonde cinnamon roll, Karma grew impatient by this. **"Why am I even worried about her?"** he groaned as he laid on his bed, procrastinating to make himself breakfast. He had contacted Natsumi a couple of times already and there wasn't a single response from her, where was she?

Everyone in their group chat had been worried about her, there wasn't an escape nor an answer for the mystery of the missing Natsumi. Another sigh escaped from Karma as he finally found his will to stand up and get ready. _'He must know where she is'_ he thought as he buttoned his inner shirt up.

Once he was done he took a bar of granola and a box of strawberry milk from their refrigerator and headed off to the school's gate.

Minutes had passed ever since he arrived, waiting for a particular strawberry blonde. He already saw countless students and even fellow students of class E.

 **"Good Morning Karma-kun!"** Nagisa greeted waving at him and eventually jogged towards him, **"Yo Nagisa"**

**"Are you waiting for someone?"**

**"Yep, quite the timing, he's here."** Karma started walking towards Gakushū with a confident aura, it was as if he was engaging him for a fight, a fight between a king and the devil.

" **Oh? Akabane, fancy seeing you here, how was your suspension period?"** Gakushū grinned looking at the other male directly in the eyes. **"It was fun and dandy"** he stared back, **"It seems like we're getting unwanted attention right now."** Gakushū glanced around **"It seems so"** Karma mimicked his actions and placed a palm on his waist **"I believe that you need something from me, let's move to another location"** Gakushū turned and started walking to the back of the building. Karma glanced at Nagisa as if he was saying _'go on to the classroom'_ before he followed Gakushū.

Once the two were alone, Karma didn't hesitate to go directly to the point and spoke **"It's been a week since Natsumi had been absent and there hasn't been a sign or even a text message coming from her, do you know why?"** Gakushū smirked and asked, **"And why are you concerned about her whereabouts?"**

Gakushū's question felt as if it stabbed him directly, it was the same question that he had been asking himself for the past week or two.

 **"Oh? You seemed confused"** Gakushū chuckled while enjoying this moment **"And what is it to you if I'm concerned?"**

Karma snapped back, **"Of course I'm not telling you where she is without a proper explanation"** Gakushū replied.

 **"How protective of you, you must like her, huh?"** Karma raised a brow.

 **"Yes I do like her, so what?"** This simple line irritated Karma, but why? **"So you're not answering, Akabane?"**

Karma gradually grew impatient **, "I think it's the same for you, you like her too, don't you?"** Gakushū kept igniting the fire that was sparking inside of Karma.

Finally, Karma had enough and pulled Gakushū by his collar and responded

**_"And what if I do like her too?"_ **


End file.
